


Supernova

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel le muestra a Dean su verdadera apariencia y lo hace recordar el rescate del infierno</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito durante la 5ta temporada, antes del final, y está situado después del final, pero como no sabía lo que iba a pasar entonces, ocurriría en un AU, aunque dentro del canon.

Supernova

“- En una primera versión de un texto alquímico medieval se afirma que los ángeles no hacen el amor como los seres humanos. No tienen cuerpo... Se mezclan entre sí y durante un breve instante se convierten en un solo ser. Pero por supuesto, los ángeles no poseen sustancia. Están formados por rayos de luna y polvo interestelar.”

El círculo mágico. Katherine Neville. 

 

\- Me enseñaste lo que es ser humano. Deja que te muestre mi verdadero ser.   
\- De ninguna manera. No quiero que me dejes ciego. Ni sordo.   
\- No te voy a lastimar. No será en el plano físico.   
Lo miró intrigado. – ¿Que, me vas a matar para que pueda verte?  
\- No será necesario. Ya lo hiciste una vez. Saliste del cuerpo físico, y quedaste en el plano astral, como los fantasmas. Creo que de esa forma podrás verme y no resultarás lastimado.   
\- ¿Crees? Y esperas que yo deje mi cuerpo, con lo peligroso que es, solo porque crees que de esa forma podré verte y no me lastimarás.   
\- ¿Tienes miedo? – La cabeza ladeada y la expresión desafiante de esos increíbles ojos azules tocó su orgullo.  
\- Por supuesto que no. Es solo que no creo que valga la pena. No se si quiero conocer tu mundo. No sé si quiero verte de verdad.- Se esforzó en mirar hacia otro lado. Le resultaba muy difícil a veces sostenerle la mirada.  
Castiel se acercó tanto que casi no quedó espacio entre ellos. Lo tomó bruscamente por los hombros y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, obligándolo a sostener su mirada.   
\- Yo no tuve miedo. Confié en ti. Me dejé guiar por ti, te seguí. Aun sabiendo lo que podía perder, aún sabiendo las consecuencias. Me mostraste tu mundo. Me sumergí en él, solo porque tú me llevabas. Hice y sentí cosas que nunca imaginé que podría. Y ahora no confías en mí. No me importa lo que digas, tienes miedo.   
\- No tengo miedo de ti. Es solo que no me gustó ser un fantasma. No me gustó ese mundo astral.   
\- Ahora será diferente. Estaré contigo. Nada te va a pasar.   
\- Está bien. Pero más vale que valga la pena.  
La sombra de una sonrisa se insinuó en el rostro humano del ángel. – Ya lo verás.  
\- ¿Que tengo que hacer?   
-Nada. Solo déjate llevar.   
Lo condujo hacia una de las pequeñas camas que había en la habitación del motel.   
\- Acuéstate y cierra los ojos. Solo respira profundo y relájate.   
\- ¿Y el hechizo? ¿No hay que hacer un hechizo?  
\- No es necesario. Yo me encargo. Confía en mí, deja tu miedo atrás. – Su voz se hizo hipnótica, mientras susurraba las palabras. - Relájate, todo está bien. Déjate llevar.   
Dean trataba de luchar contra la somnolencia que lo invadía. Tenía miedo, pero no de lo que había dicho. No tenía miedo a repetir la experiencia, a ser un fantasma. No había estado tan mal después de todo, hasta había sido divertido. Tenía miedo de ver a su ángel en su verdadera forma, gloriosa, inmortal, poderosa. Porque de esa manera iba a sentir lo diferentes que eran en realidad. Aquellos días en que él había estado atrapado en su cuerpo humano, aprendiendo a serlo, mientras huían de cielo e infierno, habían sido los mejores de su vida, al menos de los últimos tiempos. Por primera vez se había sentido verdaderamente unido a alguien que no era de su propia familia. Por primera vez se había permitido dejar entrar a alguien más en su vida. Alguien a quien no consideraba una amenaza, alguien en quien confiaba tan ciegamente como en su hermano. Habían compartido tantas cosas esos días.   
Habían hecho el amor. Con todo el verdadero significado, no como el viejo eufemismo con que se llamaba a tener sexo, sino que por primera vez, el sexo significó algo más, algo desconocido para él, que se consideraba todo un experto. Experto en sexo casual, rápido, con muchas mujeres diferentes, de las cuales generalmente no recordaba su nombre dos días después. Pero nunca hasta ahora había tenido sexo con alguien realmente importante en su vida, a quien realmente amara, por más que le costara admitirlo ante sí mismo. Alguien a quien amaba tanto que ni siquiera importaba que estuviera en el cuerpo de un hombre.   
Tomar conciencia completa de que no era un ser humano el objeto de su amor, traer a la realidad tangible el conocimiento que su mente tenía pero que su cuerpo y su alma negaban le daba más miedo que nada de lo que había vivido hasta ahora. Miedo a perder la poca dicha que tenía. Luchó contra el miedo abriendo los ojos. No. No quería perder lo único que hizo soportable su vida cuando el mundo se caía a pedazos y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.   
Muy dentro de él, sabía que no podía durar. Ahora que todo había terminado, (no, no quería pensar en lo que había pasado y hundirse de nuevo en la desesperación) y Castiel había recuperado todos sus poderes, sentía que la despedida no podía estar lejos.   
La mirada azul estaba sobre él, muy cerca. Le sonrió suavemente, y le acarició la frente con dulzura. Se inclinó sobre él y susurró junto a su oído.  
\- Lo hicimos a tu manera. Déjame mostrarte la mía. Te va a gustar, lo prometo.   
Hechizado por sus ojos y sus palabras, se entregó. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y se dejó llevar, abandonándose por completo, con algo parecido a la fe. Fe. Una palabra cuyo significado había aprendido gracias a él.   
La curiosa sensación que ya había sentido la primera vez que dejó su cuerpo se repitió. Se sentía liviano, libre. Ascendía sin tener conciencia de peso alguno. No sentía su cuerpo, pero sus sentidos parecían más agudos que nunca. Miró hacia abajo y vio su cuerpo tirado en la cama desmadejado, vacío. Sobre él, el cuerpo humano del ángel parecía inconciente también. Se asustó por un momento, pero el miedo desapareció enseguida. Inmediatamente se sintió flotar, atravesar el techo, elevarse a las estrellas, que se veían mucho más brillantes y hermosas que nunca desde la Tierra. Muy cerca de él, percibió una luz, aunque no era exactamente luz, no hacía daño a los ojos, a pesar de lo brillante que era, pero en su limitada experiencia humana, luz era a lo que más se parecía. La luz se acercó aún más y lo envolvió completamente. Las sensaciones lo abrumaron. Nunca en su vida había sentido nada parecido a esto. Flotaba en la luz, era uno con la luz. Casi perdió la noción de su ser, se disolvía en esa luz, que era todo el universo, todo lo bueno, cálido y bello que existía. Hogar, seguridad, amor, unión, pertenencia, y un mundo de sensaciones más para las que no había palabras. No había equivalente humano para esas sensaciones, ni siquiera mente humana. La total expansión de su conciencia abarcó la galaxia, el universo. Podía sentir los átomos fundiéndose en el corazón de las estrellas, la música de la creación.   
De alguna forma imposible, la luminosa presencia se hizo aún más una con él, y experimentó un amor tan inmenso que lo habría hecho llorar de haber estado en su cuerpo físico. La seguridad absoluta de que la tristeza y la soledad no existirían nunca más, si esas palabras tuvieran algún sentido en ese estado sin espacio ni tiempo. Y de pronto un recuerdo vivísimo lo asaltó. Él era ese mismo ser descarnado, pero en un lugar horrible, un tormento infinito, atrapado, torturado, destruido. Y de pronto, la misma luz cálida envolviéndolo, el absoluto bienestar, el alivio definitivo al tormento. Su alma rota, unida de nuevo y envuelta en ese inmenso amor. ¿Como pudo olvidar eso? Su alma resonó en esa sensación de amor, emitiéndolo a su vez al universo. Y deliberadamente, con lo poco que quedaba de su voluntad humana, quiso fundirse todavía más en esa luz divina, ser una con ella para siempre, no separarse nunca. La luz se hizo más grande, más brillante, más intensa, dentro y alrededor de él, haciéndolo estallar en el más glorioso éxtasis que pudo imaginar jamás. Se sintió explotar en un millón de pedacitos, y a la vez se sintió más grande y poderoso que nunca. Una explosión de supernova. Él pertenecía a la luz, era la luz, y la luz era él. Sintió por primera vez, casi como algo físico, el vínculo que unía su núcleo, su verdadero ser, su alma, a aquel ser de luz infinita. Y supo que ese vínculo duraría por siempre, y que nadie ni nada lo podría romper. 

Recuperó la conciencia. Estaba sobre la cama, en la habitación del motel. Se sentía exhausto, como si hubiera peleado con cien demonios a la vez. Su respiración era agitada, jadeante, y el corazón le latía tan rápido que le dolía. La intensidad de la experiencia había sido tan enorme, que creyó que no lo soportaría, que algo iba a estallar.   
Se cubrió los ojos con las manos, como si pudiera protegerse del recuerdo de la luz. Nada se comparaba a lo que acababa de sentir. La fusión completa con otro ser, pero sin dejar de ser él mismo, aunque gigante, infinito. Era tan diferente del amor humano como la llama de una vela era diferente del sol, pero se percibía que eran de la misma naturaleza: calor y luz. Y la sensación de estar separado del ser de luz le produjo un dolor casi físico, frío y desesperación. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.   
Apenas fue conciente de una mano acariciando lentamente su frente y su pelo. Y del sonido de una voz distante, humana. Esa voz ronca, inexpresiva, que conocía y amaba – ¿Estás bien?  
Lentamente abrió los ojos. La increíble mirada azul estaba sobre él, con su característica expresión indescifrable. Pero no podía contestar. No todavía.   
Bajo la influencia de las caricias se fue calmando. – ¿Eras tú? – pudo decir por fin, con una voz débil, que parecía venir de muy lejos. - Si, eras tú. La luz, o lo que fuera, eras tú. Lo recuerdo. Me sacaste del infierno. – su voz expresaba asombro, y a la vez, absoluta certeza, como si tomara conciencia total por primera vez de ese hecho, de la enormidad de lo que había pasado.   
Hubo un silencio. – Soy yo.- dijo Castiel suavemente. – eso soy yo. Me recordaste. Lo sabía. Sabía que podrías – y sonrió, con aquella media sonrisa suya, que hizo que Dean sintiera que se derretía por dentro.   
\- ¿Como lo soportas? Estar atrapado en un cuerpo. ¿Cómo, siendo tan …? –No encontraba palabras para definir lo que había experimentado.   
\- No sé. No es como si dejara de ser yo. Aunque es extraño a veces, me siento limitado. Pero no es tan malo. Tú lo haces más fácil. Demasiado. A veces, por un momento, me olvido de lo que soy. Pero quería mostrártelo. Quería que me vieras como soy realmente. Quería que recordaras cuando te rescaté.   
\- A veces lo olvido yo también. Olvido que no eres humano. No estoy seguro de querer recordarlo todo el tiempo. No quiero saber lo lejos que estás de mí.  
\- No estoy lejos. Nunca estaré lejos de ti. Somos uno. – Se acercó aun más, hasta que Dean vio su propio reflejo en los ojos azules del ángel.   
Y entonces Dean entendió lo que había experimentado. Y sonrió. – Somos uno. Para siempre.


End file.
